


Honey and Water

by Divine_Clementine



Series: Magical Girls Using Magic Inappropriately For Sure [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Homura is a size queen and Mami knows it, Humiliation kink, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Spanking, enema, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Clementine/pseuds/Divine_Clementine
Summary: After discovering Madoka and Homura in the alley, Mami takes it upon herself to clean Homura up and then promptly dirty her again. Homura learns you can grow in more than one way.





	Honey and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading [Learning the Hard Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345806) for context, but this is essentially pointless smut and all you really need to know is Madoka and Homura were affected by a witch's sex pollen, which is continually transmitted through cum. Once again OoC, but it's just for fun. This is around Homura's second time loop.

“I didn’t think you’d be using that technique so soon, Kaname-san.”

Madoka startled, hips stilling as Mami Tomoe spoke up from behind her. Homura moaned beneath her, ass clenching unconsciously in her passed-out stupor.

“M-Mami-san!” she yelped, mind clearing for a moment. Without her focus, her magical cock immediately became flaccid. She pulled away from Homura, blushing as her penis snaked out of Homura’s hole, leaving a gaping mess to leak cum on the ground. Her lucidity clouded over as she watched the fluttering rim of Homura’s butthole as it closed, the stream of jizz cut off. Her breath caught, and she could feel her dick begin to harden.

“I see you’ve left Akemi-san in quite a state,” Mami noted, boots tapping loudly in the quiet alleyway as she came to stand next to the prone girl. Madoka numbly nodded her head. She had, hadn’t she? She’d _wrecked_ Homura. She pounded her girlcock into her tight cunt and bludgeoned her decadent ass, left her ballooning with cum, unable to hold it all in without her cock there to stopper her holes shut.

Mami casually leaned down and swiped some of Madoka’s cum from Homura’s swollen quim, sucking it off and humming at the pleasing flavor of rosehips tea. She’d tasted real cum before, had to, to keep her nice apartment and teachers satiated when she missed school assignments. They fucked her tits and bumped their bulbous heads into her mouth and squirted their salty mess everywhere. No, she much preferred this magic version, tailored to each girl’s soul gem.

“We’ll have to clean her up,” Mami decided, turning only to find Madoka frantically stroking her cock and rubbing her pussy while staring at Homura. She moaned and came hard again, cum flying wildly and landing in Mami’s hair and on her face. Her final release caused her to pass out, skirt drooping as the magical cock shriveled and disappeared entirely.

“Oh dear,” Mami sighed.

-

-

-

Homura awoke to the feeling of cool tile on her face and the tap-tap-tap of water on her legs. The room smelled of honey soap, and was filled with humming, bright as it drew closer. The sound of a door sliding open wasn’t enough to make her open her eyes, nor the sound of the humming drawing near. She was so tired. She ached in places she never knew she could, especially her pelvis. The cold tile felt heavenly against her vulva. What had happened? Had she fingered herself too hard?

Her thoughts trailed to a stop as hands parted her legs. Who? Madoka? Why would Madoka be in the shower with her? She struggled to pull herself fully to consciousness, but found it a struggle to even crack open her eyes. Her legs parted further, and warm puffs of air passed over her exposed lips. Without hesitation the air was replaced by a slick tongue, easily delving into Homura’s labia and licking around her clit. Homura couldn’t help but moan softly, faculties acutely aware of the rising heat as the tongue tickled her clitoris and then slid down to her opening. It snaked inside, circling around before pulling out and reinserting itself. These motions continued, causing Homura to grow more wet and aroused as the tongue methodically worked itself inside her. Sometimes it would alternate back to her clit with long, sweeping strokes, but it inevitably was drawn to her honeypot. After a few minutes the tongue seemed to finish and took one last trip to her clitoris, circling it before teeth softly nibbled her pearl. Homura came with a squeal and gush of juices, which the tongue promptly lapped up.

Panting, she finally managed to open her eyes, only to see Mami’s sunny blonde hair bobbing at her mound.

“T-Tomoe-san?” Homura gasped, unconsciously clenching her legs closed, only to be stopped by Mami’s firm grip on her knees.

“Finally awake, Akemi-san?” Mami asked, sitting up slightly, showing her naked form. Homura’s eyes caught on her bountiful chest, luscious tits swaying with each breath Mami took. Her nipples were hardened, skin prickling in the onslaught of the shower. They looked so suckable, the place where Homura’s mouth should be to nurse and nibble. Homura suddenly realized her own state of nudity as Mami let go of her legs in favor of gripping just above her hips. She easily pulled Homura’s pelvis up, much to the other girl’s confusion, and seemed to speak more to Homura’s anus than her. “Madoka made you all dirty, but she’s too tired to clean you up, so I volunteered.”

“K-K-Kaname-saaa—ghn!” Homura cut herself off with another gasp as Mami stuffed her face in her ass. That lovely tongue went back to work, swirling at her entrance and licking cum away. Homura struggled weakly, but was no match for Mami’s firm hands. Her struggles seemed to egg Mami on, and her tongue lapped more vigorously at her pucker before finally making the breach. The infiltration nearly choked Homura, the invasion of her tender hole, one she hadn’t realized was half the ache she felt from her quim, a reminder of what had happened before.

Madoka! And she--! They’d! They’d… The only way Homura could describe it was fucked. Brutal, animalistic fucking as she’d panted like a bitch in heat. And Madoka had been happy to slam her on the ground and take her. She was both indescribably mortified and elated. Madoka! Madoka had wanted to make love to her, and all she could do was beg for fucking. No sweet words, no soft kisses. Nothing!

She moaned and felt a hot tear slip down her cheek, the ceiling above blurry without her glasses. And now Mami, her mentor, was cleaning Madoka’s come from her like a horny mother. How embarrassing!

Oblivious to Homura’s turmoil, Mami reached her hand to Homura’s belly and pressed, licking and swallowing quickly as a torrent of cum gushed out of her ass. Homura squealed again at the sensation, thrusting away from her harder, but Mami made sure to hold her down.

“What’s happening?!” Homura cried, finally giving up on getting away.

Mami almost ignored her, but pulled herself to her senses enough to stop her rim job and say, “You and Madoka seemed to have had a good time with each other in that alley. I didn’t think you’d move so fast, but I’m happy I have another pupil to teach. I can guess what happened. I feel…consumed with the idea of fucking. I want to pound you and Madoka until you can’t walk straight. It’s intoxicating. I need—I need…!”

Mami trailed off, staring at Homura’s slick pucker before abruptly setting her pelvis down and standing. Homura was left confused and slightly horrified on the shower floor. Mami was acting strange too. She tried to pull herself up, only managing slight success as the running water made the tile slippery. Her long, unbraided hair coated her back like a dark river. Just as she sat up Mami returned, a long tube, several IV bags, and a small packet in her arms.

“I have a new idea, Akemi-san,” she said, smiling. Her eyes lingered on Homura’s chest, which was covered by her thin arms and beautiful hair, before trailing down to her closed thighs. “It will be fun.”

Homura felt unsure, but nodded. She was trapped. Would Tomoe-san hurt her? No, no she wasn’t the type. She was firm but gentle. And if she was under the same strange spell she and Madoka had been under, she was going to be in agony soon. Homura would feel horrible leaving her like that. The memory of her cunt burning came into her mind. Every touch Madoka gave to her was heaven and hell. Would Mami be the same?

Her thoughts cut off as Mami knelt down and kissed her. She was so surprised her mouth slackened, giving Mami the opportunity she needed to slip her tongue in and leave some of Madoka’s cum behind.

“Let’s get to know each other,” Mami said, pulling away and smiling. Homura nodded again, only to whimper as Mami grabbed her butt and gave a firm squeeze. “Bend over, Akemi-san. I’ll get you nice and clean.”

Without waiting, Mami slid around and pressed her shoulders down, and Homura’s chest met the floor while her derriere was displayed in all its glory for her mentor. “Nice. Now hold still.”

Homura heard some rustling but couldn’t see what Mami was doing until she remembered the supplies, and felt something small press at her butthole. Within a second it popped in easily, gliding with the help of a packet of lube. It went in several inches before Mami stopped feeding it in. Homura wasn’t sure whether to cry in protest or moan a bit at the treatment. What was Mami doing? And why didn’t she mind? She felt…she felt hot. She wanted this to happen, whatever it was.

Mami slowly held one of the IV bags up, holding it slightly above the ass. A somewhat tepid fluid began to flow directly into Homura’s chute. It felt odd, unnatural. But also good. Anything going inside her would be good. She mewled at the trickle of saline filling her. Mami smiled and raised the bag higher, increasing the speed of the flow. The saline came in more quickly, eliciting several moans as Homura began to fill up.

“Make sure to not let a drop out, Akemi-san. You kept all of Madoka’s yummy cum inside, so you should be able to handle this.”

Homura nodded, face heating up as Mami acknowledged her strange capacity to keep jizz. Was it really a talent? She wasn’t sure, but she was feeling pretty full, like she had to shit, as the IV bag finished.

“Tomoe-san…i-it’s all inside me…,” Homura whispered, clenching her hole around the tube.

“Hold it in, Akemi-san. If you spill a drop I’ll have to punish you.” Mami felt herself dripping as she quickly replaced the empty IV bag with a new one. The flow started again, and Homura moaned as the sensation in her colon grew tighter. She was already so full!

“I don’t know i-if I can!” she said, breath juddering as her muscles cramped. It hurt, but it felt so good to be full. Her quim ached, feeling hot as the enema pushed her past breaking.

“Just a little more,” Mami murmured, reaching down to finger her clit as the bag emptied. She looked around Homura’s shapely ass to spy the bulge growing in her stomach. All of that saline was ballooning her out. How delightful!

Homura couldn’t keep herself from making little ‘ah-ah-ah-ah!’s as the bag squeezed out its final drops. She was too full. She had to let go. But Mami said not to. Mami would punish her for not keeping all her fluid in. Would it be a bad punishment? Perhaps a slap to her vulva? Tying her to a bed?

Homura panted as she tried to keep it in. Mami pulled the tube out of her ass and Homura nearly cried from the sensation as the flood threatened to release. She stopped herself at the last minute and pitifully cried, “Mami…”

It was too good. Mami stood and leaned over Homura, getting a good angle to watch her ass and drape her arm under her. “I’ll help you, Ho-mu-ra~”

She pressed on Homura’s bulging stomach, shivering as Homura cried out and her ass loosed a torrent of milky, clouded saline. The small pucker gushed, and Mami pressed harder. Homura was panting ad sobbing as the mess flew from her ass and mingled with the shower water before flowing down the drain. Mami used her other arm to reach Homura’s clit, rubbing it hard as the younger girl shit out the enema fluid and Madoka’s cum in one go. The sensation dropped Homura over the edge, making her cum and squirt a healthy dose of her own love juices. Homura didn’t seem aware of the desperate, mewling moans she was making; Mami gladly let her be, entranced as the flow finally began to let up and she had to press harder to make the glistening butthole gush.

“Beautiful,” Mami said as the last drops trickled out of the loose hole. Homura shivered beneath her, dazed by her orgasm. “You don’t realize it, but you want to hold all of this inside you. You use your magic so you grow on the inside to keep it all in.”

Homura grunted, still unconsciously clenching her pucker in phantom pleasure. Mami brought a finger forward to tease the loose hole, tickling the rim and watching raptly as the pucker’s inward and outward pull pressed against her digit. Homura wanted nice big things in her holes, so Mami would give it to her. Her cunt ached just thinking of cumming again and again in such a willing little cum dumpster.

“It’s too bad we just cleaned you out, Akemi-san. I believe my lesson will have to dirty you up again,” she commented, releasing Homura for a moment to concentrate on bulging her own clit out. Her magic swirled and pushed the sensitive flesh, shaping itself into a large cock. It was only five inches, much less than what she’d used to break Madoka in, but the fun was in growing in the girl to bring them to the edge of madness.

“T-Tomoe-san, we shouldn’t do this.” Homura gave a token protest, thinking of Madoka. What would she say if she knew Homura was already being fucked by another girl? But everything felt so hot and good, Mami’s voice in her ear, whispering tempting words that had her guts roiling with the thought of pleasure. Mami was obviously under the influence of whatever had happened in the alley, and she could feel herself falling under its spell as well. Madoka would want Homura to take care of Mami and make sure she didn’t hurt, right? It was only fair, since Mami had taken care of them.

Mami’s cock was already pressing at her wet folds before Homura could think anymore. “It’s fine. I taught Madoka everything she wanted to know. I’ll be your teacher so you can be a good lover for her.”

She bucked her hips and plunged the cock forward, rubbing the penis on Homura’s vulva and drawing out a moan as it skidded past her clit. “Seems like you want this, too.” She realigned herself quickly and thrust into Homura’s pussy, easily pushing through the swollen opening to nestle inside the recently-used fuckhole. It was wonderfully wet and moist, loose from Homura’s arousal and previous orgasm. She was ready to be taken and pounded until her tunnel was black and blue. Homura keened as the cock slid into her slot, ass shooting up as pleasure overcame her. This is what she’d wanted! Something inside, anything inside to fill her up again!

“Aaaughng, Tomoe-san!” Homura cried, beginning to push herself back onto Mami’s cock vigorously. The cock didn’t feel nearly deep enough. Some part of her wanted to feel that bulbous, throbbing head all the way to her neck. It was such an impossible, dirty thought, but Homura couldn’t shake the picture of Mami enlarging her cock to the point it slid all the way through her and peeked out of her mouth. It made her clench down, causing Mami to chuckle as she began to meet her kouhai’s thrusts in kind. The loud sound of wet flesh slapping together echoed in the shower, the spray unable to hide the sounds of fucking.

“Akemi-san, your cunny is already so hungry for me. When Madoka wakes up we’ll have to see if it’s hungry enough for two cocks,” Mami said, grunting at the end of her sentence as she slapped Homura’s ass. Homura cried out at the treatment, mind cloudy with the thought of Madoka’s cock stretching her out alongside Mami. The blonde increased her pace in response to Homura’s fluttering tunnel, feeling the cunt’s arousal keenly. She pushed a little magic into her cock, causing it to grow a couple of inches, which Homura’s pussy greedily accepted.  

“I’m surprised you took the enema so well,” Mami continued after a minute. Homura simply nodded beneath her, legs sliding on the tile and hands skittering for purchase. “I thought you’d resist, but you took it all in like a good girl. Have you had enemas before? Were you just as naughty then, crying out as the nurse filled you up? You liked the feeling of an adult stuffing your ass with water and telling you when to let it out, didn’t you?”

Homura didn’t say anything, only softly moaning until Mami delivered another slap to her buttocks, a bright red hand print blooming on her jiggling flesh as Mami continued to pound her. “I said, you liked it, right?” Mami asked again, more forcefully.

Homura hesitated, but at another harsh slap that had both her cheeks stinging she moaned out, “Yes! Yes I liked when they told me to take my panties off and lay down! I liked when they spread my butt out and put the tube in! It felt so good!”

“What a dirty girl,” Mami replied, increasing her tempo yet again and letting the other girl squeal as each thrust smashed against her cervix. A normal woman would find this sensation uncomfortable, but it seemed to drive Homura crazy, causing her to pant and keen in pleasure. She was sure the girl didn’t even realize all of the delicious noises she was making, echoing in the shower stall. It must have been her magic at work again, unconsciously weaving itself into a net of pleasure.

Another minute of thrusting had Homura screaming as an orgasm tore through her, clamping her vagina onto Mami’s girlcock and choking an orgasm from Mami’s fuckrod as well. Cum gushed into the girl, not as strong a flow as Madoka’s, but warm and filling all the same.  Mami held her hips in place, letting her cock drain fully and riding her orgasm out before pulling out of the girl’s cunt.

“Very good, Akemi-san,” Mami said. She leaned forward and dipped her fingers into Homura’s swollen sex before reaching forward to present the cum to Homura like a gift. “Have a taste. I’m sure no doctor who’s ever fantasized of fucking you tastes like this.”

Homura, eyes watery and still panting from her orgasm, hesitated only a moment before leaning forward and tasting the girlcock milk. She was delighted to find it tasted something like lemon drops and vanilla icing, and eagerly began lapping at Mami’s fingers. Once they were clean Homura attempted to lift herself up, only to have Mami press her back down to the floor, forcing her torso and tits to meet the slick tile.

“Ah ah. We’re not done with your lesson yet,” Mami said icily. She slithered her hand along Homura’s back, cock already hardening as she reached the girl’s soft buttocks. “We still haven’t assessed your aptitude-“ and here Mami allowed her hand to drift and press into Homura’s puckered hole, “here.”

Homura thought about it, some clarity coming to her mind. If they continued fucking, they might fall into the same loop that she and Madoka had in the alley. It was something about the cum. Mami had had Madoka’s cum, and Mami had let her taste it as well. Now Mami’s cum could potentially be affected. It was a vicious cycle, but as Mami’s index finger delved into her butthole, Homura lost her train of thought. The intrusion was slightly larger than the enema tube, and flexed around in her entrance.

“Maybe we should—should wait--,” Homura attempted one last chance to end this madness, but her heart wasn’t in it. Madoka had fucked her roughly and passionately in this hole, her dirty, secret place, and now Mami was touching inside and it felt so so so good—

“Ah,” Mami intoned, drawing her finger out. “On second thought, I’ll save this lesson for later. For now…” And then she hauled herself over Homura and rested her cock head, downsized once more to five inches, against the girl’s pucker. Homura moaned at the sensation, mind racing as the firm cock head slowly began to penetrate the tight ring of muscle. The lube from the enema had been washed away, and it was not an easy entry as her body attempted to reject the thick intruder. Little by little, Mami pushed forward and then, with a satisfying pop, seated the head of her cock in Homura’s rump.

Homura whined at the stretching sensation, feeling the burning more acutely than she had in the alley, perhaps because whatever strange curse had caused her to be so horny had less influence. It was still irresistible. She wanted to either push the head out like a turd or pull it further into herself.

“How big do you want it?” Mami asked, holding Homura’s hips still to prevent the girl from finding relief.

“Wha?” Homura replied back, only half-paying attention.

Mami reared back her hand and delivered a loud, stinging slap to Homura’s ass, causing the flesh to ripple and Homura to scream in surprise. “I. Said,” Mami repeated. “How big? How big do you want my cock so I can destroy your ass?”

Homura was at a loss for words, still trying to adjust to the penis head inside her now. Mami waited a moment before calmly slapping her other cheek with the same force. Homura cried out and choked, “L-like a log! Stretch me out! I don’t want to walk after this!”

Mami smirked, channeling magic into the cock and letting it thicken. She wouldn’t try for a long one yet, but she was going to let Homura feel the pain.

Homura could feel the other girl’s dickhead slowly begin expanding. It stretched her rim, igniting more burning in her rear. Homura was speechless at the sensation for a few moments but then began crying out. “M-Mami-san! Please, it hurts…!”

“Remember before, Akemi-san? When you said you couldn’t take all of the enema? Now is just like then. You better keep all of my cock inside or I’ll have to punish you,” Mami said, holding Homura’s ass cheeks apart to accommodate for her thickening girth.

Homura’s only response was soft, dry sobbing as the dick head grew to the size of a fist. It was enormous, and she was sure she’d split in half from the gargantuan amount of pressure. It ceased growing after a second and Homura was left gasping for breath.

“That’s a good girl, Akemi-san. I knew you could do it,” Mami said, smiling and patting the girl’s head. Homura looked up at the sunny girl with teary eyes, and it caused Mami to reflexively jerk her hips forward, shooting Homura’s eyes wide open in pain. Mami didn’t think she was much of a masochist, but for some reason, Homura was bringing out the worst in her. That was a technique a teacher had used on her once, looking her in the eyes just as he began to thrust savagely into her tight cunt. It was so arousing, seeing those violet eyes cross with pain and a hint of pleasure. And she was most definitely feeling pleasure. She could sense Homura’s magic at work, quickly accommodating her passage for Mami’s girthy weiner and firing off the girl’s pleasure centers.

“You like big cocks and huge loads, Akemi-san,” Mami said, thrusting forward again and burying a sliver of her dong into Homura’s butthole. The tunnel was trying to suck her in now, and it was almost an effort to hold herself back. “You’re a size queen that wants to be fucked and filled up to the brim. Your holes are greedy, even when you’re crying out that you don’t want it. Tell me, Akemi-san. Do you want my cock? Do you want to be a cockbitch and bend over for me and Madoka every day, every hour, every minute?”

She punctuated her questions with harsh slaps to Homura’s bottom, that had the girl squealing in pain and delight. Trembling, Homura said, “Yes. Yes!”

_SMACK!_ “Yes what?”

“I want your cock!”

_SMACK! SMACK!_ “And?!”

“I-I want to be your—your cockbitch! You and Madoka!” **_SMACK!_** “I never want to be without one of your cocks inside me! Please!! Please fuck me!”

Without another word Mami thrust the rest of her girth inside Homura, bucking the girl forward and sheathing her mammoth schlong in the girl’s guts. Homura screamed, brain whiting out at the sensation. She was sure she passed out for a moment, becoming aware of Mami’s thrusts jerking her across the tile. The tightness of her ass was suffocating, practically turning Mami’s knees to gelatin. It felt so fucking good to slam herself into Homura. 

Homura could scarcely find words to parse her thoughts, and could only focus on her own animalistic grunts as the cock thrusting into her ripped them from her throat without effort or care. She should be ashamed and mortified. Mami had called her a cockbitch, had wanted to use her every day with Madoka. And she’d agreed! But it seemed so trivial when Mami was right. She loved the sensation of cock pulling in and out of her, bruising her tunnels and filling her insides with sticky cum. She didn’t even notice the dribbles of drool falling from her gaping mouth, washed away in the spray from the shower.

Without even touching her clit she was quickly and violently ravaged by another orgasm, which seemed to die off but then was replaced by a second orgasm a moment after.  She clenched her ass, blind to everything but her own pleasure. Mami was howling behind her, savagely tearing at her ass with her cock and dumping wads of cum in her colon as Homura’s ass milked her dry.

Homura slowly slipped into unconsciousness, a smile on her lips as Mami’s cock, barely phased by her release, began to thrust again.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd continue, huh? Well, maybe I shouldn't have lol. Had this in the hard drive for months before finally going 'eh, what the heck, let's finish it.' If I write a continuation, it will probably feature Madoka after Homura's shower. 
> 
> I can't imagine how Mami has such a nice apartment when she is an orphan, even if her parents did leave a substantial amount of money behind. It might be fun to write Mami learning her 'tricks.' Tell me what you guys would like to see.


End file.
